Comfort me, comfort me
by FluffenNutella
Summary: I'm comforting you, comforting you, comforting you. So sure that someday, you'll feel alright.   One shot here !


**Author's notes: **second Hetalia story~ *head desk* I hope it's not that bad…

**Johann- (unfortunately spelling turned that way) personification of Malaysia **

-Line break here proceed below-

Kiku was dwelled in the bathroom,

Long enough that the shower curtains in it began to _decay_.

A face of terror was painted on his usually apathetic face as a positive mark showed on the test stick: _positive_.

He was so shameful that he didn't want any more to leave the bathroom. He just stayed there, sulked on a corner and wished to himself that someone or something could just blow his current problem away.

'_A man to be pregnant by another man: morally and logically unacceptable' _

Meanwhile, the weather outside Kiku's house seemed to pity the Asian's condition.

Heavy gray nimbus clouds started to form in the sky: an indication of rain.

It was thoughtful really, except that, the sympathetic weather doesn't help lift up the bad mood of the Englishman, Arthur, who has waited for the Japanese man to arrive for the past 27 minutes.

What pissed Arthur the most was, he waiting so long for the man whom he have thought arrives early in such matters.

'_Bloody hell, if he's not coming, then he should have had told me,' _he mumbled, ungrateful of the current situation.

The wetness of his hair bothered his jade eyes.

'_I'm going to his house now, bloody hell.' _

His last words were marked.

-Another line break here-

Kiku has fallen asleep.

That's what the pregnant man thought of he did a while ago during his unconsciousness, inside the bathroom.

Nothing changed: the problem was still in his womb, sleeping like an angel.

He has nothing else to do so he stood up from his corner and dropped the stick on the stored water of the clogged marble sink. He watched slowly as the stick sank slowly before his eyes.

Even though he made himself stare at an object like that, nothing was subtracted to the pain he felt yet something was added: the unsettling feeling of _guilt_. The Japanese man just missed by almost an hour the meeting Arthur and him made up for the Valentine's Day.

It was an even he and the Englishman planned for months and it was all ruined **just **because of the man who took him and caused the child he was bearing.

In short, it was HIS fault. He might not have admitted it, but he's in blame too, yet he's too confused to admit it, even to his very own self.

Events were twisting and turning the thoughts in his head. The next thing he knew he can't trust his own self anymore.

That thought was nothing else, nothing else but the shame that the child in his womb can cause to him and to his very life.

Unexpectedly, his doorbell rang three times.

The thoughts worsened as he desperately though of a way to hide it.

_Not now, not now, not now. _

As soon as Arthur, arrived on the place he rang the bell three times and waited impatiently.

To be honest, he was expecting for a fast response and an apology for not attending their date, however instead of getting those things he imagined, he received the complete opposite of it.

No one answered the door, nor gave an apology.

Arthur blinked confusedly and held on the knob of the door. Fortunate for him, the door was open. He went in hurriedly and examined the place, nothing seems to be wrong in his sight.

Out of nowhere he saw Japan, seated on the table with a swoon smile on his face.

"Konnichiwa, Igiritsu." Kiku mumbled as he tried to smile at the Brit's presence, "For my absence in our meeting today, Gomen ne."

Arthur noticing the Asian was pale and tired heaved a sigh and sat next to him, "Are you okay, my love?"

"Ah, yes."

"You really sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

England pouts and moves his chair closer to Japan's, "You're hiding something from me, are you not?"

"I'm not hiding something, Arthur-san."

Then there was a tongue-tied silence.

Japan was hoping that England wouldn't see the slight swell in his stomach, and gladly he didn't.

"Good,"

Kiku heard himself sigh reluctantly after hearing his response. He seriously didn't want to worry the man. It would seriously, be a bother.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to use the bathroom."

"Uh-uhm, hai, go ahead."

The Briton walked calmly to the bathroom and closed the door before him.

_Closed the door. _

_Closed the door. _

Once again thoughts of shame and embarrassment prevailed unhappily inside of him as he recalled that he forgot to throw the stick to the bin.

_Oh no, not again. _

Things went silent and slow as he closed his eyes. Upon doing this he heard nothing else but the sound of the twisting of the door knob and the footsteps of the Englishman towards him.

The steps became louder and louder to his hearing as he felt Arthur approach him closer and closer.

Difficulty in breathing occurred to him as he searched for the courage to face him.

Finally the resonance stopped.

And he opened his eyes.

As he opened his eyes he found himself staring at those emerald orbs of the nobleman, who immediately sat back on the place where he sat a while ago.

He patted Kiku on the shoulder.

The Asian looked aside and did his customary poker face, "Nee, how was your trip?"

After seeing the face the man beside him wore, he knew he was not fooling him.

Indeed he was right, because the Briton was unhappy as he held out from his pocket a stick from the pregnancy kit that the Japanese man used a while ago. As usual the plus sign was still in the stick.

His blood ran cold as Arthur looked down to the stick then to him.

There is no turning back now the Asian told to himself but before he can say something about the stick the Briton cut him straight off.

"Japan… Care to enlighten me?"

"Ah," then a dry smile on the Brunette's face, "Hai," he answers.

Yes, a line break here, mon cheri

_The story lasted for quite some time. _

Of course the Asian doesn't do the talking all the time.

Questions were asked.

Opinions were given and respected.

Smiles and frowns were painted and erased as the story went to it's thrilling highs and belittling lows.

Remorse too was developed as the past between the two men unraveled like colorful linen being woven in front of their very own eyes.

Not only remorse but also a mystery fashioned when Kiku confessed to Arthur that he didn't even have an idea who did such crime against him.

With the dramatic flow of the stories and all, Kiku's eyes were soon dimmed with tears, therefore dismissing him from telling the Englishman some more details of the story.

Whatever pointless attempts the Japanese man did to stop his snuffles to be heard he just can't stop it. It was really that unstoppable.

"For goodness sake, my dear stop crying." The Brit whispered, as the thoughts of casting the Japanese man a glare could make him stop. But eventually he thought that it wouldn't work.

"I'll help you till the end. I will," with this he drew the pregnant man closer to him as Kiku leaned in closer.

They felt each other's warmth.

Too bad, abortion's not allowed.

"Calm down, yes? Noting can go wrong, I promise."

"Yes."

Finally, Kiku felt that he wasn't that hopeless after all.

Everything going to be fine between him and his child.

Everyone will surely understand.

Without him knowing it, the Briton's lips crashed smoothly on his.

He felt soothed and lulled to relief as this occurred.

It was heaven. A piece of it fell off the sky.

Then the obnoxious phone rang.

"Moshi moshi~?" the man asked, wiping his lips ever so slowly.

"Selemat tenghari, Nihon desu, how are you doing?" a familiar voice whispered on the phone.

"Ah, Maraysia-kun, is there anything I can help you with?"

For that moment there was peace in the line.

The kind of peace the Japanese man cannot describe.

The peace was deafening.

"Things happened so fast."

Grim. That's what Malaysia's voice sounded, a part of it appeared grim to his ears. The voice pierced him a little, he doesn't know why.

He paid more attention as the Malaysian coughed, preparing to speak and explain himself.

Yet, he was already explaining. Johann was already explaining. Yet none of the Malay's words seem to penetrate within Kiku's core.

But there was this one word the made it through his opaque understanding.

**Funeral**

Kiku coughed a little, clearing his windpipe as if he felt someone strangle him when he heard the word.

"Funeral," Kiku repeated, "Gomen ne Johann-san kindly repeat that one again?" he looked at the window. "I'm not feeling well, adequate detair, kudasai?"

…

"Arthur died a while ago,"

"When and why did that happen?"

"When he was about to go to your house, he slipped and got hit by a car."

_Funeral _

_Got hit by a car_

"Maraysia, what do you mean got hit by a car?" Kiku reasoned out, almost inaudible. "He was with me, just now. We were talking and we even kissed." the Japanese man tried correcting the man in the other line, but alas…

He was the one that need to be corrected.

"He's corpse remained with us here in the funeral shop almost to two hours now."

"We're wondering if you would like to pay him a visit."

"B-but, h-he r-r-really w-was-" stammering, he turned to look at the table where he and the Englishman sat a while ago.

He may not want to believe but Johann was right. There was not even a silhouette of the Englishman present.

Not even a sign that he was there with him during the past minutes.

"Nihon-desu? Are you still on the line, listening?"

**That concludes the end~ **


End file.
